Immergoy
'Immergoy '''are a species of lithe carnivores that value combat expertise and warrior culture. History The Immergoy evolved as troglodytic pack-hunting carnivores on their mountainous homeworld Immix II. It is theorized that their sentience arose as an extension of their complex pack mentality. The Immergoy entered a tribal state soon after manifesting sapience, organizing themselves into a series of named packs across the planet. These packs fought each other often and promoted the development of a distinct two-fold warrior culture. The first half of this dichotomy was the path of the Hunter. Immergoy seeking to perfect this discipline honed their skills fighting in a group and became excellent battlefield tacticians. The second path was that of the Shadow-Walker. These individuals sought to perfect the art of stealth and subterfuge so that they could kill without their victim even realizing their presence. The Immergoy way of life was almost totally overhauled with the arrival of the Galactic Proletariat. Representatives from the GP met violent first contact with more violence, and many of the tribes were exterminated in the ensuing conflict. Violent invasion of the planet was made lucrative after the discovery that Immergoy egg yolk contained a compound that could be easily modified into plasma fuel, and for a time the Immergoy population did nothing but steadily plummet. The species may well have died out if it were not for the actions of an unexpected figure. Tershutoburu was a Taga-Thiem chieftain-commander of great renown and was widely respected amongst his peers as both a follower of the ancient ways and one who revered the will of the great Galactic Proletariat that had given them the power to travel amongst the stars. He lead several military campaigns against the Immergoy in his preferred brand of commando-based guerrilla tactics and discovered them to be not only incredible warriors but tactically ingenious. Over many years of war, he recognized many parallels with the warrior code of his own people and grew increasingly disgusted with the way they were being treated as animals to be exterminated. Despite the existence of translation microbes, he and his lieutenants took the time to learn the Immergoy language and to understand their traditions. By his fourth year on Immix II, Tershutoburu had sworn not to kill an Immergoy outside of the proper confines of their combat traditions, and he had held the rest of his warriors to the same oath. It was at this point that he started sending in requests to the Proletariat headquarters that Immergoy race isolation be halted, and that the theft of their eggs be stopped. After ten years on Immix II, Tershutoburu's request was partially granted. He and his comrades were withdrawn from the planet and the egg theft did cease. The Proletariat had since found better plasma fuels and the entire invasion had become increasingly expensive as the years wore on. Galactic Proletariat officials were sent to replace the Thiem warbands and things went more or less back to normal for the next few hundred years. Near the end of the GP Era, large pirate gangs began to shuttle Immergoy off of their homeworld as hired assassins and elite warriors, training them in the ways of space-faring life and slowly bringing them into the galactic fold. Abilities Dark Vision Heightened Senses 2 Feeder on the Dead: Immergoy can spend 1 action to feed on a corpse and regain 1d4 hp. Claws and Teeth: Basic melee, Dex vs. Dex, Dex mod damage. Unarmed Fighter: An Immergoy may make two basic melee attacks for 1 action and additionally starts with the Martial Artist skill. Warrior Path: An Immergoy player must select one of the following warrior paths during character creation: * Path of the Shadow-Walker: +2 to stealth checks * Path of the Hunter: +2 to hit a foe if that foe is in melee with at least two other allies Homeworld Immix II is a mountainous planet punctuated by long, fast-running rivers that carve amongst the crags. Its native animal life is large and unfriendly, and it is largely considered to be a planet too dangerous for normal habitation. Factions Immergoy can be found in all major factions, but generally prefer a piratical lifestyle or careers as professional assassins. Biology Immergoy are lithe and muscular, armed with long, dagger-sharp claws and a mouth full of needle teeth. They have large pale eyes that see extremely well in near-total darkness. They have fast metabolisms and need to eat quite often. All Immergoy are biologically female, and possessed of a special type of gene shuffling that allows for genetically diverse offspring without mating. They lay eggs once every several years, but in modern times this laying cycle can be delayed or halted with synthetic hormones or by the removal of the shelling organ. Culture Immergoy have varied cultures that are largely dependent on what other cultures they happen to be immersed in, but most retain some remnants of the warrior cult of their home planet. Although Immergoy do not disdain the use of melee weapons, they are often scornful of those who are totally reliant on a machine for their combat prowess.Category:Playable Species Category:Milky Way Species Category:Milky Way Category:Galaxy Raiders Species Category:Galaxy Raiders